Menatapmu
by Hydrilla
Summary: Semula, semua itu hanya kekaguman. Tapi, semakin aku menatap mata kelam itu, membuatku terhanyut, tenggelam dalam lautan gelap tak berdasar. Seolah terhipnotis, dan begitu aku tersadar, satu hal yang kutahu. Hei, Tuan Pemalas! Aku menyukaimu./ AU/ Temari's PoV


_ Semula, semua itu hanya kekaguman. Tapi, semakin aku menatap mata kelam itu, membuatku terhanyut, tenggelam dalam lautan gelap tak berdasar. Seolah terhipnotis, dan begitu aku tersadar, satu hal yang kutahu,_

_ Hei, Tuan Pemalas! Aku menyukaimu…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto And All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**MENATAPMU**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fiksi ini jau dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, saran dan pendapat diterima dengan senang hati ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Selalu begini.

Setiap hari, aku akan menatapnya di sini. Di tempat dudukku di sudut kelas. Memerhatikannya dengan seksama. Ia bertempat duduk tengah ruangan, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku memerhatikannya yang tampak selalu mengantuk. Tak jarang ia tertidur di kelas, dan mendapatkan hadiah berupa hantaman penghapus papan tulis dari _sensei. _Belakangan ini, aku baru tahu kalau ia mengidap _insomnia._

Jantungku behenti berdetak dan napasku tercekat saat ia memalingkan wajah. Menatapku dengan pandangan malasnya. Wajahku memanas. Aku menundukkan wajah, rasanya sungguh malu ketahuan sedang memerhatikannya.

Ah, aku tahu ia mendengus dan kembali memandang ke depan. Aku bodoh! Kemana perginya Temari yang yang pemeberani ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi pengecut seperti ini?

Entah keberapa kalinya aku ketahuan seperti itu. Aku mendesah. Wanita tegas nan pemeberani seperti aku pun bisa menjadi lemah karena seorang lelaki.

Semula, aku hanya kagum padanya. Ia tampak tak pernah memerhatikan pelajaran dengan serius. Setahuku, ia akan selalu –hampir selalu tertidur di dalam kelas. Tetapi anehnya, saat ia disuruh _sensei _untuk menjawab soal di papan tulis, ia mengerjakannya dengan mudah. Ia jenius! Amat sangat jenius karena soal yang ia kerjakan adalah rumusan kimia yang bahkan tak mampu kucerna –yang notabene aku adalah peringkat dua di kelas ini.

Sejak saat itulah, aku mulai kagum padanya. Tanpa sadar terus memerhatikannya. Mengawasi dalam diam, hingga aku tahu hampir semua kebiasaannya. Dan aku merasa kosong saat ia tak ada dalam jarak pandangku.

_Dialah Nara Shikamaru_.

Lelaki yang berhasil mencuri atensiku. Lelaki yang mampu membuatku bertindak layaknya _stalker _bodoh. Tak ayal aku sering merasa kehilangan wibawa sebagai ketua OSIS. Tidak terlalu sih, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menanggalkan jabatanku karena harus fokus pada ujian yang akan kuhadapi.

.

.

Bel telah berdering. _Sensei _yang menerangkan mata pelajaran Sastra Jepang telah pergi. Teman sekelasku berhamburan keluar. Kepalaku terasa pening, akibat memikirkan perasaanku kepada sosok yang kini menempatkan kepalanya di atas meja. Jantungku semakin berdegup kencang saat aku akan melewati tempat duduknya.

Aku berjengit merasakan tangan dingin yang menggenggam lenganku. Kutolehkan kepala, memandang ke arah lelaki yang mencengkram lenganku dengan begitu erat. Itu dia.

"Mengapa kau terus menatapku?" Tanyanya _to the point._

Aku berhenti bernapas. Tenyata dugaanku benar bahwa ia tahu jika aku selalu menatapnya.

Ia memandangku, tepat di mata. Membuatku mampu menembus mata kelam itu. Menjelajah semakin dalam, dan aku tersesat di dalam sana. Jantungku semakin berdebar kencang. Tubuhku kaku, wajahku memanas, Ditambah ia masih mencengkram lenganku begitu erat. Membuat wajahku, yang aku yakin, merona hebat.

"Ti-tidak kenapa-napa."

Setelah aku berhasil menggerakkan mulutku, aku segera mengambil langkah seribu. Aku malu! Sungguh malu.

_Ugh_, kuhalau segala rasa hangat dan malu yang menjalari tubuhku. Bahkan lenganku yang tadi dicengkramnya masih terasa hangat. Sial! Aku mulai gila!

.

.

Hari telah berlalu. Tepat seminggu setelah insiden kemarin dan aku tak berani lagi menemuinya. Jangankan bertemu, menatapnya pun aku tak berani. Cih! Aku telah bertransformasi menjadi pengecut.

Tapi, rasa rindu itu menyeruak dalam dada. Menyesakkan. Membuat aku gelisah dan resah. Sial! Rasanya semua hal yang kulakukan tak ada artinya. Aku semakin tidak fokus dan mengacaukan segala aktivitas yang kujalani.

Aku sering bertanya-tanya, rasa apa ini? Mengapa sebegini menyesakkan?

Kata Sakura, teman sekaligus adik kelasku, aku telah jatuh cinta kepada Shikamaru. Tapi, apa benar? Benarkah aku mencintainya? Pada pemuda pemalas itu?

Jantungku memang sering berdegup dua kali lipat saat berada di dekatnya. Wajahku memanas saat ia menatapku. Dan rasa hangat menjalari seluruh tubuhku juga terasa ribuan kupu-kupu terbang dalam perutku saat ia berbicara padaku.

Tapi apa benar aku mencintainya? Pada pemuda yang bahkan lebih muda dariku?

Saking jeniusnya dia, ia mengambil program akselerasi. Menyusulku yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Hei! Ini memalukan!

Tapi, rasa itu semakin menguat. Membuatku seolah tak berdaya meski aku hanya tak bisa menemuinya selama seminggu. Sepertinya, aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat. Koridor sekolah telah sepi. Aku terlambat pulang karena harus mengikuti rapat penentuan siapa yang akan menjadi kandidat calon ketua OSIS selanjutnya. Aku mendesah, pikiranku penuh hari ini. Senja telah terguris di penghujung langit. Sebentar lagi, langit akan gelap.

Tubuhku menegang saat seseorang menggenggam lenganku. Kumohon siapa saja asal bukan makhluk tak kasat mata.

Aku memalingkan kepala takut-takut, dan napas lega terhembus begitu saja. Ternyata Shikamaru.

Eh?

Wajahku memanas. Ia menatapku dengan intens. Membuat jantungku berdegup semakin cepat. Dengan cepat, ia menarik tubuhku hingga aku terpojok di tembok. Hei! Sakit tahu.

Aku meringis merasakan benturan di punggungku. Dikukungnya aku dalam penjara lengannya yang mengapit kepalaku, di sisi kanan dan kiri. Aku menahan napas saat wajah malasnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku.

"Kenapa menghindariku?"

Terpaan napas hangatnya membuatku merona. Aku menggeleng. "Bu-bukannya kau tidak suka jika aku terus menatapmu?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, sedikit merasa takut. Hal apa yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru kepada diriku?

Kuberanikan diri menatap mata kelamnya. Membuat debaran di dadaku menggila. Aku seolah ditariknya semakin dalam ke lautan tak berdasar dari _onyx _miliknya.

Ia memutar mata dengan malas. "Kau ini terlalu bodoh, ya?"

Aku mengerutkan alis, "Kau menghinaku?" Tanyaku sewot.

Ia mendengus dan memajukan wajahnya mendekat. Membuat jantungku berdegup semakin cepat, wajahku semakin memanas. Didekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kiriku. Membuat kudukku meremang akibat hembusan napas hangat yang menerpa telingaku.

"Kau tidak tahu jika aku juga sering diam-diam mengawasimu, ya?"

Eh?

Bisikannya membuat jantungku nyaris melonjak keluar. Benarkah? Benarkah itu? Apakah ia juga merasakan apa yang selama ini kurasakan?

"Be-benarkah?"

"Hn."

Ia menjauhkan wajahnya. Diulurkan tangannya di hadapan wajahku. Membuatku mengernyit dan memiringkan kepala, bingung.

"Kuantar pulang."

Perkatannya membuat perasaanku melayang. Oh, _Kami-sama, _inikah rasanya saat orang yang ehem, kau cintai juga merasakan rasa yang sama? Seindah ini?

Kulirik wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu. Aku terkikik geli, masih tetap dengan wajah yang memerah. Kugenggam tangannya yang lebih besar dariku. Kehangatan tubuhnya menjalar, merasuk ke dalam tubuhku.

"A-apa kau juga menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaanku membuatnya mendengus. Hei! Itu cukup membuat harga diriku jatuh, Tuan Nara.

"Kalau tidak, aku tak perlu repot-repot mengambil program akselerasi untuk menyusulmu."

Ah, perkataannya membuatku merona. Aku tertawa kecil. Sang matahari telah terbenam di ufuk barat. Semaian cahaya jingganya mengiringi langkah kaki kami di sepanjang jalan.

_Kami-sama, _bolehkah aku meminta satu permohonan? Izinkan cinta kita berdua abadi selamanya.

_**THE END**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Saya tahu, fanfic ini aneh. Karakternya OOC semua. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. :(**_

_**Ini pertama kalinya saya buat ShikaTema. Inipun berkat dorongan rasa suka saya sama pairing ini XD #hugShikaTema**_

_**Saya benar-benar minta maaf jika disini banyak kesalahan. Saya akan lebih berusaha lagi. :)**_

_**Berkenankah memberikan komentar?**_

_**Arigatou ^^**_

_**Salam,**_

_**-Hydrilla :)**_


End file.
